


Kumin's Curse

by DanaDumbass



Category: Chuunibyou Demo Koi Ga Shitai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaDumbass/pseuds/DanaDumbass
Summary: Kumin decided to watch some TV her good friend Nibutani recommended.
Kudos: 4





	Kumin's Curse

Kumin stared starry-eyed at the TV. She was in her living room, swaddled in a blanket. She was watching a show Mori Summer(It had hit the point where Kumin sometimes forgot her friends’ name was actually Nibutani) had recommended. And it featured words Kumin had never heard before. “So cool…”  
\--------  
Rikka held her umbrella in the air as she stood in the middle of the clubroom. “Alright! My fellow members of the Far-East Magical Napping Society - Summer Thereof, let us recount what we’ve done over our secret investigation time!” The other members(that being Nibutani, Dekomori, Yuta, and Isshiki) looked over to her. Everyone was in the kotatsu except for Rikka, who stood in front of it. Isshiki raised his hand. “Uh, what does that mean?” Yuta sighed. “She’s asking what we did over summer vacation.” Rikka nodded. “Indeed. Knowing what I mean at all times, I would expect nothing less from the Dark Flame Master.” “Hey--!” Yuta shot up out of instinct, but that just resulted in him slamming his knee into the table. After a little commotion, everyone was seated again. Nibutani seemed to perk up. “Oh, Kumin, did you watch that show I told you about?” Kumin nodded, smiling. “Mhm! It was really **fucking** cool!” The air in the room went cold. It seemed as if everyone needed to process what just happened. Kumin tilted her head to the side, confused. “Guys? What’s wrong--” Suddenly, chaos. “KUMIN!?” “WHEN DID MY LOVE GET SO VULGAR?!” “MASTER, SHE SAID A BAD WORD!” “I FEAR HER POWER, MY SERVANT!” Finally, Yuta yelled. “QUIET! Everyone.” Kumin was shivering even though she was under the kotatsu. Yuta walked over to her. “Uh, Kumin, where did you learn that?” “L-Learn what?” “Y’know, that uh… word.” “Fuck?” Everyone in the room collectively cringed. Yuta continued. “Yeah, that.” Kumin smiled. “It was in the show Mori Summer told me to watch! She liked it, so I thought she’d like me if I copied the words from it!” Everyone turned to face Nibutani, who had slowly been sneaking out of the room. All she could get out was a, “I, uh, forgot it cursed.” The commotion began again, with Nibutani shouting how she didn’t mean to. Kumin grinned from her spot under the kotatsu. _”They’re so funny.”_

**Author's Note:**

> listen i promise im writing a bigger Chuunibyo thing I just wanted to bust something out


End file.
